Rencontre du passé
by Lilynette Evans Cullen
Summary: Tout semble bien aller pour les Cullen.Renesmée vit tranquillement sa vie et plus de menace à l'horizon.Jusqu'au jour où Alice disparaît subitement...
1. Chapter 1

**avant tout je tien à preciser ceci tout les personnages sont ta Stephenie Meyer**

**et c'est première fic de Twilight**

**Prologue**

_**Je sentis quelqu'un retirer le bandeau qui me recouvrait les yeux , me lâcher brusquement puis quitter la pièce en refermant une lourde porte. J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait noir je n'y porte pas attention, après tout je suis un vampire et je vois mieux que personne dans le noir. J'inspecte la pièce où je me trouve , c'est une petite pièce sans fenêtre et à l'allure de la pierre qui recouvre les murs je dirais que c'est médiévale , un vieux château sans doute ,mais je ne sais trop rien tout est flou dans ma tête j'entendis quelqu'un approcher et ouvrir la porte. Je vois une personne entrer, une personne , que je ne croyais ne jamais revoir...**_

_**Maria.**_

_**voilà j'espère que ça vous plait !Dois-je continuer? Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre alors...**_

_**Des reviews !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**chapitre 1 : Enfin un peu de calme ou presque...**_

_**Pov Alice**_

_**Je soupirai de bien-être. J'étais dans le salon , assise sur le divan , lover contre mon Jazz. Ça faisait du bien d'être de retour à la maison après tout ce temps loin de ma famille. Mais je me dis que ça avait été nécessaire, après tout j'avais sauver ma petite Nessie , ma famille et des amis. Nahuel s'était révelé être quelqu'un de charmant. Il passait des heures à discuter avec Nessie , qui le trouvait captivant . Jacob commençait à s'inquièter , Bella aussi d'ailleurs , mais moins , puisqu'Edward la rassurait en lui disant qu'il n'entendait rien de méchant dans l'esprit de Nahuel. Quant à moi je ne pouvais pas la rassurer, je ne voyais absolument rien. je ne pouvais pas voir le futur de Jacob, ni celui de Renesmée et encore moins celui de Nahuel, en gros c'était frustant. Un bruit me fît tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Jacob était venu voir Nessie. Renesmée tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle lâcha la poupée que je venais de lui acheter , puis elle s'élança vers Jacob.**_

_**- Mon Jacob ! cria t-elle. Je regardai Jasper en souriant. Alors que Jacob rattrapais Nessie en la faisant tourner dans les airs.**_

_**- J'avais dit à Bella de ne pas s'inquièter c'est toujours son Jacob dis- je toute contente. Jazz me regarda en soupirant , décidement il était comme Bella , il n'appréciait pas que Nessie finisse avec Jacob , mais bon on ne pouvait rien empêcher. Un autre bruit plus discret cette fois attira mon attention. C'était Bella et Edward qui revenait de leur nuit en amoureux après nous avoir lâchement donner la charge de surveiller leur fille.**_

_**- Bonjour m'exclamais-je en me levant pour enlacer ma soeur.**_

_**- Salut me repondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je lui montrai Nessie et Jacob qui s'amusait avec la poupée de celle-ci(Imaginer Jacob jouer à la poupée). Bella pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'est qu'elle est vraiment inquiète pour l'avenir de sa petite fille. Puis je me tourne vers mon frère en lui sautant dans les bras. Je l'aime tellement ma famille.**_

_**- Nous aussi on t'aime Alice me répond le traitre qui lit dans les pensées des gens sans leur accord. Je lui fît tout de même un grand sourire. Un autre bruit nous fait tourner la tête vers l'exterieur. Voilà Rosalie et Emmet ils nous disent un rapide bonjour et file dans leur chambre.**_

_**- Et si on allait dehors proposais-je précipitament en sachant mieux que personne ce qui allait se passer là-haut. Tout le monde acquiesça et on se dirigea rapidement dehors alors qu'en haut on entendit un BOUM!**_

_**- Ouf !souflais-je en m'assoyant dans l'herbe , tout le monde fît de même sauf jacob qui amena Nessie faire un tour. Pendant plusieurs minutes nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé et Carlisle arrive et se prepare à entrer dans la maison.**_

_**- NON! vous ne voulez pas être traumatisés à vie n'entrer pas la dedans pousuivis-je en prenant un air horrifié. Ils soupirèrent puis ils vinrent nous rejoindre ayant compris qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie et d'Emmet et que la cause était perdu d'avance. J'écoutait distraitement Edward et Jasper parler de je ne sais quoi quand soudain des images m'emplirent la tête.J'avais une vision...**_

_Bella et moi marchions tranquillement dans les rues de Port Angeles et nous faisions du shopping , plein de shopping._

_**Je reviens au moment présent et je regarde à tour de rôle les membres de ma famille qui me fixe avec inquètude. Je m'arrêtai sur Bella et lui fît un grand sourire.**_

_**- Qu'est ce qui se passe Alice ! s'exclame finalement mon Jazz. Cependant je fixe toujours Bella qui comprend finalement et qui hurle en s'élançant dans la forêt :**_

_**- Non ! Alice je refuse ! Je me précipite à sa suite et lui hurle en retour :**_

_**- Shopping ! Shopping ! Shopping ! J'espère que tu est bien cachée Bella! Alors que je m'enfoce à mon tour dans la forêt j'entends ma famille soupirer...**_

_**Voilà nouveau chapitre je crois que je vais faire des chapitres courts comme sa je pourrai publier plus souvent...**_

_**petit bouton vert svp...**_

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Shopping en compagnie d'Alice**_

_**Je soupirai pour la cinquantième fois. Je me retrouvais à faire du shopping en compagnie d'Alice. Comment ça avait pu m'arriver...**_

_Flashback_

_Je m'élançai dans la forêt après avoir compris en quoi consistait la vision de ma belle-soeur. Alors que je courrais , je sentis qu'elle me suivais en me disant de me cacher. Elle était drôle celle-là , combien de personne pouvait se cacher d'une voyante ! Je sentis aussi que ma fille et Jacob était dans les parages. C'est sa ! Alice ne pouvait pas les voir ! Je me précipitai donc dans leur direction. En me voyant arriver Renesmée se met a crier._

_- Maman!Je lui fît signe de se taire et je me jetai litéralement derrière Jacob(Qui était en loup à ce moment là)._

_- Ne dit pas à Alice que je suis là le suppliais-je. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis ma soeur arriver et demander à Jacob s'il m'avait vu. Mon meilleur ami secoua sa lourde tête de gauche à droite._

_Ma fille quant à elle soupira._

_- Ben non Jacob il ment Tata Alice ! Maman elle est cachée derrière lui ! s'écria t-elle vraiment heureuse d'avoir dévoilé ma cachette._

_Bella m'appela Alice de sa voie fluette.S'il te plait je te promets que ça ne sera pas long poursuivit t-elle._

_- Tu as dis ça la dernière fois et on a passé 3 heures dans la même boutique gémis-je en sortant de ma pitoyable cachette. Alors que Jacob secouait sa tête en signe de désespoir. Oups c'est vrai maintenant je n'étais plus vraiment en sécurité. Alice me fît un sourire et...me sauta dessus._

_- Pitiée hurlais-je en gigottant._

_- Non , non ,non et re non tu viens avec moi tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe conclut-elle en m'entraînant vers l'enfer du shopping._

_Fin du Flashback_

_**Voilà donc comment je me retrouvais à faire du shopping avec un petit lutin complètement accro de la dépense. Elle me montra un centième ensemble qu'elle souhaitait m'acheter et un autre pour elle. Je lui souris pour la forme , car avouont le je serai bien mieux une fois rentrer chez moi avec ma petite famille. Alice m'appela et je me rendis compte qu'elle était à la caisse pour payé nos achats à l'aide de la carte de crédit de Jasper et d'Edward j'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs elle n'utilisait pas la sienne elle devait être à sec. Elle m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer vers une autre boutique . Je ne remarquai même pas lequel jusqu'à ce qu'elle me montre une magnifique robe rose pâle avec de grosses fleurs blanches imprimer dessus , elle avait aussi de la dentelle dans le bas et une jolie ceinture avec une fleur sur le côté. En un mot elle était superbe.**_

_**- Oh mon dieu ! il me faut cette robe pour Renesmée m'exclamais-je en l'arrachant des mains d'Alice. Nous parcourâmes ensuite toute la boutique en s'emparant de tout ce qui nous tombaient sous la main. Alors que le panier débordait et qu'Alice m'en apportait un autre mon téléphone et le sien sonnèrent en même temps.**_

_**Nous jetâmes un regard au numéro. C'était nos maris respectifs...**_

_**- Oui répondis-je **_

_**- Je me demandais , ainsi que Jasper quand vous alliez revenir me demanda Edward. Je regardai Alice et je sus à son regard que Jasper lui disait la même chose.**_

_**- Bientôt j'imagine continuais-je en regardant Alice qui se dirigeait déjà vers la caisse. Elle avait raccrocher je fis de même après avoir dis aurevoir à mon mari, je m'en allai rejoindre ma soeur. J'attrapai au vol un joli pyjama bleu nuit qui irais parfaitement avec la couleur des cheveux de ma fille. Une fois tout cela installés dans le coffre et sur la banquette arrière de la Porshe d'Alice nous retournâmes à la maison. J'avais l'impression que ma soeur faisait exprès de prendre son temps , mais je n'y portai pas attention. Ça avait été une dure journée , mais j'avais particulièrement aimé la boutique pour enfant. Je crois qu'avec tous les vêtements que je lui avait achetés Renesmée en n'aurais pour 10 ans...Enfin j'aperçu la maison. Je me demandai pourquoi Edward et Jasper nous attendais dehors avec cet air sur le visage , ils étaient en colère on dirait.**_

_**- On a trop dépensé soufflais-je à Alice. Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher de la tête.**_

_**- Prépare toi à courrir souffla t-elle en retour. Ça allait très mal pour nous...nous sortîmes de la voiture et nos maris commençèrent à avancer vers nous l'air menaçant...**_

_**-Maintenant Bella s'écria Alice en se précipitant dans la forêt moi à sa suite. J'entendis Jasper et Edward nous suivre en criant de leur rendre leur carte de crédit .J'éclatai de rire bien vite suivit d'Alice une course folle commençait et je n'avait pas besoin d'Alice pour me dire que cela allait être TRÈS amusant...**_

_**Voilà encore un autre !mais je ne crois pas qu'il y en aura un demain car je m'envais pour la journée...**_

_**Le petit bouton vert vous crit...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Course folle en forêt et vision inquiètante...**_

_**Pov Bella**_

_**Je m'étais élancée à la suite d'Alice dans la forêt. J'avais tout de suite sentis Jasper suivre son petit lutin joyeux , tandis qu'Edward me suivait moi. Je savais à l'instant où j'avais commencé cette course que je ne serais pas la gagnante. Edward courrait trop vite , comme je croyais que Jasper n'aurait aucune chance contre les visions d'Alice. Tant pis je continuai de courrir entre les arbres que je voyais flous tellement j'allais vite. Je n'avais aucune envie de subir la colère de mon mari. Soudain je changeai de chemin je savais exactement où aller pour me faire pardonner et il faillait bien que je m'amuse un peu avec lui après tout il ne m'avait pas encore rattrapée donc logiquement il ne m'en voulait pas trop. Quelques secondes plus tard j'arrivai à destination : notre clairière... J'avançai au milieu des fleurs violettes et je m'assis en attendant Edward. Il fît sont apparition entre deux arbres. Alors qu'il s'approchait je bondis à l'autre bout de la clairière , il leva un sourcil interrogateur.**_

_**- Qu'est qu'il y a Bella ? demanda t-il en avançant encore. Alors qu'il était encore près de moi je sautai de l'autre côté des fleurs.**_

_**- Je m'amuse un peu lui repondis-je en retour. Il me sourit puis se rapprocha à nouveau , mais cette fois je courru autour de la forêt. Il me suvit et nous courâmes pendant plusieurs minutes en riant aux éclats. Tout-à-coup je me sentis soulevée du sol , Edward m'avait attrapée par la taille et me faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Il nous fît tomber dans l'herbe et je me retrouvai sur lui.**_

_**- Tu n'est plus faché lui demandais-je en l'embrassant tendrement. Il soupira avant de me regarder avec gravité.**_

_**- Une chose est certaine... comença t-il alors que je le regardai avec inquiètude. **_

_**- Tu ne toucheras plus à ma carte de crédit quand tu iras faire les boutiques avec ma soeur conclut-il alors que son rire emplissait la clairière très vite suivit par le mien. Nos rires moururent aussi subitement qu'il étaient apparus alors qu'un hurlement venait briser la quiétude qui s'était installée entre Edward et moi... Nous nous regardâmes pendant une seconde avant de partir précipitament dans la direction de ce cri...Que ce passait-il ?**_

_**Voilà nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que je fais souvent du point de vue de Bella ,mais j'ai besoin d'un point de vue chez les Cullen et vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi Jasper...En espérant que ça vous plaise jusqu'à maintenant.**_

_**Reviewssssssssssss!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vive Stephenie Meyer !**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Course folle en forêt et vision inquiètante(deuxième partie)**_

_**Pov Alice**_

_**Je courais de plus en plus vite pour échapper à Jasper qui je le savais me suivais de près. Son odeur m'enveloppait déjà , alors qu'il était à deux mêtres derrière moi. J'éclatai de rire , je pouvais facilement prévoir ce qu'il ferait à l'aide de mes visions. Il le savait , mais pourtant il ne lâchait jamais prise ,mais un de nous deux finissaient toujours par abandonner...Ça rendait la situation vraiment très amusante , car on se mettait au défi , le premier à arrêter ferait quelque chose pour l'autre. Ça rendait donc la course très intéressante. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à son avenir , je vis que Jazz allait essayer de me coincer par la gauche. Je souris et je bondis dans les arbres alors que mon mari s'écrasait sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il me lança un regard amusé , auquel je repondis avec une grimace alors que je me précipitais de nouveau dans la forêt. Soudain je me demandai comment Bella s'en tirait...**_

_**Oh et puis elle devait bien s'en tirer , j'avais un défi à gagner. Je grimpai dans les arbres pour plus de sécurité et je continuai dans la direction que j'avais finalement choisie. C'était la clairière où l'on avait combattu les nouveau-né l'été de la dernière année de lycée de Bella. Je resautai à terre puis parti en courant le plus vite que je pouvais vers la clairière qui n'était plus qu'à deux kilomêtres. J'arrivai finalement à destination et y attendis sagement mon Jasper. Quand Soudain je ne perçoit plus aucune image de la clairière.**_

_J'étais dans une clairière , celle-là même où j'étais en ce moment en train d'attendre mon Jazz. Il arriva derrière moi en me serrant par la taille... _

_Dix vampires surgissent des arbres et nous encercle._

_Jasper me hurle de courrir , mais je ne fais qu'un pas avant que cinq vampires aux prunelles rouges flamboyantes ne m'attrape et ne m'entraine avec eux._

_Je hurle comme une folle alors qu'on s'enfoncent à toute vitesse dans la forêt. J'ai juste le temps de voir les cinq autres retenir mon mari qui lui a les yeux noir de colère. Puis c'est le noir quelqu'un vient de me mettre un bandeau devant les yeux..._

_**Jazz est là.Inquiet.**_

_**Trop tard...Les vampires de ma vision sont là.**_

_**- Sauve toi Alice me hurle mon Jasper , mais je sais que c'est peine perdue car il nous encercle je fait un pas en avant et il fonce sur nous , cinq sur moi et cinq sur mon mari. Je hurle de toute mes forces.**_

_**Comme dans ma vision je n'eus le temps que d'apercevoir les yeux noir de colère de Jasper retenu par les cinq autres vampires avant que ce ne soit le noir complet et bientôt je ne vis plus que la texture du tissu qui me recouvrait les yeux...Que ce passait-il ?**_

_**J'ai décidée de faire ce chapitre en deux parties.**_

_**je trouvais ça mieux et que mon ordi éfface des mots donc je dois faire des arrangements pour qu'il ne me manque pas de mots...Bref j'espère que ça vous plait quand même !**_

Reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vive Stephenie Meyer!**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Confusion...**_

_**Pov Alice**_

_**Je sentis que je m'enfonçais dans quelque chose de glacée , de l'eau sans doute. Je me mis soudainement à trembler pas de froid bien entendu , mais de peur , car j'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais partie et surtout vers où j'allais.**_

_**- On arrive bientôt s'enquit le vampire qui me tenait.**_

_**- Elle n'arrête pas de trembler depuis toute à l'heure poursuivit-il enuyé.Je préférais ne pas parler , de toute façon j'étais trop effrayée.**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'aura plus à la supporter quand on lui aura remise dit le vampire à ma droite.**_

_**Me remettre à qui ?Je n'étais pas un objet tout de même m'offusquais-je en gigottant pour le leur prouver.**__**Le vampire qui se tenait à ma droite et qui venait de parler s'approcha de moi toute en continuant de nager.**_

_**-J'arrêterais de bouger si j'étais toi on est pas oubligé de te remettre à Elle on pourrait lui dire que tu nous a échappé et s'amuser un peu avec toi avant de te tuer me souffla t-il au creux de l'oreille.**_

_**Je cessai brusquement de bouger et ils éclatèrent de rire.**_

_**Qui donc était-il ? apparament pas des volturi car ils ne conaissaient pas mon nom.**_

_**Tous les volturi connaissaient mon nom et je ne crois pas qu'Aro me ferait du mal. **_

_**Après quelques minutes qui ressemblèrent à des heures , ils remontèrent sur la terre ferme.**_

_**Ils repartirent dans une direction inconnue.**_

_**- On arrive s'écria le vampire à ma gauche.**_

_**Une chose est sure on arrivait quelque part , mais où ?Les cinq vampires s'arrêtèrent brusquement.J'entendis une porte s'ouvrire.**_

_**Nous avançâmes encore , une autre porte s'ouvrit et je sentis quelqu'un retirer le bandeau qui me recouvrait les yeux , me lâcher brusquement puis quitter la pièce en refermant une lourde porte. J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait noir je n'y porte pas attention, après tout je suis un vampire et je vois mieux que personne dans le noir. J'inspecte la pièce où je me trouve , c'est une petite pièce sans fenêtre et à l'allure de la pierre qui recouvre les murs je dirais que c'est médiévale , un vieux château sans doute ,mais je n'en sais trop rien tout est flou dans ma tête j'entendis quelqu'un approcher et ouvrir la porte. Je vois une personne entrer, une personne , que je ne croyais ne jamais revoir...**_

_**Maria...Elle me fît un petit sourire sadique avant de me regarder de haut en bas , comme si elle decouvrait un cadeau de Noel. Par contre son expression disait qu'elle était déçue par ce qu'elle voyait , mais pourquoi au juste ?**_

_**-**__**Je ne peux pas croire qu'il reste avec toi dit-elle.C'est surement parce que ta vie est meilleur que la mienne après tout tu es plutôt banale pour un vampire.**_

_**Je savais très bien qu'elle parlait de Jasper , elle ne pouvait quand même pas parler de Peter.**_

_**Je la regardais avec tout le dégoût que je pouvais.**_

_**-Au moins il est resté avec moi pas comme toi pauvre petite Maria crachais-je avec arrogance.**_

_**Elle parut surprise pendant un instant , elle devait penser que je ne savais pas qui elle était.**_

_**-Je t'ai vue dans une des mes visions un jour...lui appris-je en regardant autour de moi.**_

_**- C'est très pratique comme don j'en est justement besoin...me dit-elle en me souriant.**_

_**-Quoi !répondis-je en arrêtant de chercher à m'échpper.**_

_**Je la regardai bizzarement puis...éclatai de rire.**_

_**Elle ...voulait...vraiment...que...que je lui serve de voyante elle délirait complètement ou quoi.**_

_**-Puis-je savoir la raison de ton hilarité me demanda t-elle vexé.**_

_**Je m'arrêtai finalement de rire puis la regardai.**_

_**-Même dans cent ans je ne te servirai pas de boule de cristal...lui dis-je en la regardant méchament.**_

_**- Il y a aussi une autre chose.**_

_**Je la regardai avec interrogation.**_

_**Alors qu'un vampire entrait dans la pièce.**_

_**- Tu es la seule personne qui puisse faire chanter Jasper dit-elle finalement en claquant des doigts.**_

_**Je resentis alors une douleur aigue.**_

_**Une douleur qui me cloua sur place et me fît hurler alors que je m'effondrais par terre.C'était comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur , mais, membres par membres et organes par organes.C'était affreux et j'aurais voulu mourir tout de suite.**_

_**C'était pire que la douleur **__**que Jane infligeais pire que la douleur de la transformation pire que tout en faite(essayer un peu dimaginer sa).**_

_**- En faisant ça, c'est douloureux n'est-ce pas me souffla Maria juste au dessus de moi.**_

_**Elle se releva et sortit de la cellule suivit du vampire.**_

_**La douleur cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparu et je me roulai en boule sur le sol en sanglotant.**_

_**Des sanglots sans larmes , mais qui me fire mal toute au milieu de ma poitrine.**_

_**Pourquoi avais-je ce don ?**_

* * *

**_Voilà un autre chapitre !Qui veut tuer Maria ? moi entouka...J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait._**

* * *

**_Plein plein plein de reviews s'vous plait aurevoir !_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tout est ta Stephenie Meyer !**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Inquiètude et recherche...**_

_**Pov Bella**_

_Nous nous regardâmes pendant une seconde avant de partir précipitament dans la direction de ce cri..._

_**Edward et moi nous étions précipités en direction du cri.**_

_**Je courais tellement vite que tout autour de moi se rassemblaient en une seule et même couleur.**_

_**Je savais très bien qui avait poussé ce cri et j'étais certaine qu'Edward aussi.C'est ce qui nous inquiètaient Alice , car j'étais sure que c'était elle , ne pousserait jamais ce genre de hurlement sans avoir de bonnes raisons.**_

_**Quelques secondes , qui me parurent des minutes , plus tard nous arrivâmes à la clairière où ils étaient supposés se trouvés.**_

_**Ce que l'on vit nous cloua sur place.**_

_**Jasper était assis sur le sol et se balançait en répétant qu'on lui avait pris son Alice.**_

_**Des arbres jonchaient le sol autour de lui , mais ce qui nous cloua le plus sur place fut qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de notre Alice...On se rapprocha de Jasper , pendant qu'Edward téléphonait à notre famille ,je m'agenouillai devant mon frère.**_

_**-Qui ta pris Alice lui demandais-je.**_

_**Je sentis mon mari s'assoir près de nous.**_

_**-Ils arrivent me dit-il.**_

_**-J'ai aussi demandé à Jacob de rester à la maison avec Renesmée poursuivit Edward en regardant Jasper.**_

_**Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer notre fille et je comprenais très bien.**_

_**- Non souffla soudainement mon mari.**_

_**Je me retournai vers lui avec interrogation , mais il fixait Jasper.**_

_**Oh ! il avait entendu ce qu'il pensait.**_

_**il savait donc ce qui était arrivé à Alice.J'allais poser la question , mais je fut couper.**_

_**-Si souffla en retour Jasper avec désespoir.**_

_**-Ils ont surgit de nul part commença t-il.**_

_**Je ne dis rien et Edward non plus même s'il voyait tous dans la tête de son frère.**_

_**-Ils étaient dix...dix vampires.J'ai dit à Alice de partir , mais elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'ils nous fonçaient dessus , cinq sur moi et cinq sur mon Alice.**_

_**-Ils l'ont attrapée et ils sont parti dans la forêt avec elle.**_

_**-Je l'entendais hurler , mais je n'ai rien pu faire ils me tenait quand je ne l'ai plus entendu crier ils m'ont lâché et on commencé à s'en aller.J'en ai attaqué un , ils se sont tous jetés sur moi et m'ont littéralement lancé à l'autre bout de la clairière conclut-il avec une souffrance évidente.**_

_**Maintenant qu'il le disait , il y avait bien une craquelure sur sa joue et dans son coup.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ils étaient trop nombreux lui dit Edward je devinai que Jasper s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir perdu son Alice.**_

_**-On va la retrouver promis-je même si je n'en était pas certaine.C'était plus pour me rassurer que pour les rassurer eux.**_

_**Un bruit nous fit tourner la tête.**_

_**Notre famille arrivaient.**_

_**Quand Esmé vit Jasper elle se jeta presque sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.**_

_**Edward raconta toute l'histoire sachant que je n'y arriverais pas...Où était passé ma petite Alice ?**_

_**Trois jours.Ça faisait trois jours qu'on cherchait Alice.**_

_**Trois jours que Jasper s'était complètement effondré.Il restait jour et nuit dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Alice et à chaque fois qu'on voulait lui parler il restait plongé dans un espèce de mutisme.**_

_**Il n'en sortait que pour se nourrir.**_

_**On savais très bien que si ce n'était pas de la sécurité de Renesmée et de Jacob , il ne sortirait même pas de cette pièce.**_

_**Aujourd'hui ça faisait le troisième jour qu'Alice avait disparu et on la cherchait toujours partout , mais les pistes des vampires semblaient avoir été effacé.**_

_**Jasper était parti se promener disant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir , Edward , Carlisle et Emmet cherchait Alice dans les montagnes puis étaient partis finalement , après recomandation de Jake , demander l'aide de Sam et de sa meute.**_

_**Rosalie et Esmé essayaient de se changer les idées en faisant le ménage et moi je rassurait ma fille.**_

_**Soudain j'entendis un hurlement de loup.**_

_**Je me levai brusquement et sortit , Renesmée dans les bras , bien vite suivit de Rosalie et Esmé. Sam se tenait dehors entouré d'Edward , de Carlisle et d'Emmet il tenait un bout de papier , un message sans doute.**_

_**Carlisle le remercia et vint nous rejoindre sur le porche.**_

_**-Cher Cullen lut-il.**_

_**-J'ai le regrais de vous annocer que j'ai enlevé il y a trois jours votre Alice et que je détiens , maintenant Jasper.**_

_**Si vous voulez les revoir vous avez interraient à ne pas les chercher ou à me chercher.**_

_**Qu'elle idiote je suis vous ne savez même pas qui je suis alors comment pouvez vous me chercher.**_

_**Bref ! ne les chercher pas sinon vous ne les reverez jamais.**_

_**Un vampire qui vous souhaite le bonjour !**_

_**Qui était cette folle qui écrivait aux membres de la famille de ses victimes ? je regardai autour de moi et vu que tout le monde se posait la même question.**_

_**Nous soupirâmes , vaincu , mais pour l'instant seulement , nous rentrâmes dans la maison pour nous addonner à ce que nous fesions de mieux c'est trois derniers jours : Espèrer.**_

* * *

**_Voilà encore un autre !L'auteure de la lettre est un peu évidnete ,mais les deux prochain chapitre ça va être seulement le point de vue d'Alice._**

**_

* * *

_**

Le petit bouton vert vous appele encore et toujours !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Vive Stephenie Meyer!**_

_**Chapitre 6 : L'amour peut-il venir about de la souffrance ?**_

_**Pov Alice**_

_**J'ignorais combien ça faisait de temps que j'étais dans cette cellule répugnante.**_

_**Par contre ce que je savais , c'est que je n'avais aucune envie de recevoir la visite de Maria et du vampire-douleur.C'était un surnom que je lui avait donné pour me rapeler de ne plus contrarier Maria.**_

_**Elle venait tous les jours me voir pour me demander ce que je voyais et quand je ne lui donnais pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre je me faisait torturer par ce monstre.Ça aussi c'était un surnom qui me rappelait de mentir à Maria , mais elle devinait toujours quand je lui mentais.**_

_**Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas venue , mais je ne m'en plaignais absolument pas.J'entendis quelqu'un approcher de la porte de ma cellule.**_

_**Oh ! j'avais peut-être parlé trop vite.**_

_**La porte s'ouvrit et vampire-douleur apparu dans l'ouverture.**_

_**- Tu démenage chérie me dit-il en souriant méchament.**_

_**-Je suis tous sauf ta chérie compris lui dis-je avec mépris en me relevant.**_

_**Il me prit par le bras et me fit sortir.**_

_**Je pus enfin voir le soleil et l'endroit où je me trouvais.C'étais bien un châteua.**_

_**Le vampire-douleur me conduisit devant un porte au deuxième étage , il l'ouvris et me fit entrer dans la pièce.**_

_**Je restai stupéfaite par ce que je voyais j'étais dans une chambre de princesse ou quoi !C'était la plus belle chambre que je n'avais jamais vu.**_

_**Les murs était fait de pierre et le lit était énorme au milieu de la pièce.**_

_**Des baldaquins l'entourait et il était d'un vert émeraude vraiment très beau.**_

_**Les planchers quant à eux étaient recouverts de tapis bleu marin qui s'accordait bien avec le lit , en un mot cette chambre était magnifique.**_

_**-Pourquoi demendais-je en me retournant , il était déjà parti...étrange.**_

_**Je vis soudain une commode et mis précipitai en l'ouvrant.**_

_**Elle ne contenait que des robes des temps médiévales , mais je n'avais pas le choix je devais enlever ce que je portais.**_

_**De toute façon je ne voulais pas rester sale comme ça , quand j'avais une salle de bain géante pour moi toute seule.**_

_**Je me jetai donc dans celle-ci et je pris un long bain en me détendant.**_

_**Quelques heures plus tard je sortis et enfilai la robe que j'avais choisie.C'était vraiment une merveille.**_

_**Elle était pourvue d'un corset pas trop serré ce qui le rendait confortable.**_

_**Le tissu de la robe était lègé et de couleur blanc.**_

_**Le corset quant à lui était bleu foncé.La jupe se finissait par une courte traîne.**_

_**Je décidai d'aller m'assoir près de la fenêtre.**_

_**La**__** nuit commençait à tomber , le couché de soleil était vraiment magnifique et je le regadai disparaître derrière les montagnes.J'aperçu une bibliothèque dans le coin opposé à celui où je me trouvais.**_

_**Je me levai et allai y jeter un coup d'oeil.**_

_**Je trouvai finalement un livre potable **__**Les Hauts de Hurlevent .**__**À ce que Bella m'avait dit c'était bien comme livre.J'avais presque fini quand le soleil commença à se lever , je m'assayai de nouveau près de la fenêtre pour regarder.**_

_**Je pensai brusquement à mon Jasper qui devait être mort d'inquiètude.J'ignorai même ce que les vampires avait fait de lui.À cette pensée je me mis à sangloter plus fort que jamais.J'entendis la porte s'ouvrire , mais je me fichais de ce que Maria ou le vampire- douleur me ferait tant que je pouvait pleurer en paix.**_

_**-Alice entendis-je quelqu'un mumurer.**_

_**Mon dieu ! cette voix , non ça ne pouvait pas être...je relevai la tête et ce que je vis chassa tous mes sanglot.**_

_**Jasper se tenait devant moi et il me regardait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois ou peut-être plus comme s'il ne croyait pas que j'étais là pour de vrai.**_

_**Moi aussi je doutai un bref instant avat de me lever et de me jeter dans ses bras.**_

_**-Jazz m'exclamais-je joyeusement en l'embrassant pasionnément.**_

_**Il dut comprendre à cet instant qu'il ne rêvait pas car ses bras m'entourènt.**_

_**Les miens s'enroulèrent d'eux même autour de son coup alors qu'il me faisait tournoyer dans les airs.J'éclatai de rire , mais cessai brusquement en voyant Maria dans l'ouverture de la porte restée ouverte.**_

_**-Que c'est touchant dit-elle en me sourire qui me fit trembler , quand elle souriait comme ça , le monstre n'était pas loin.**_

_**-non mumurais-je malgré moi en me cachant derrière mon Jasper.**_

_**-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai proposé Jasper demanda t-elle en détachant son regard de moi.**_

_**-Jamais je n'entraînerai tes nouveau-nés Maria commença t-il.**_

_**- tu le sais conclut mon Jazz.**_

_**Elle sourit et claqua des doigts vampire-douleur apparu.**_

_**-NON PITIÉE hurlais-je alors que le feu reprenais à l'intérieur de moi.**_

_**Je m'effondrai sur le sol alors que Jasper se jetais sur moi.**_

_**-Tu ne peux rien faire sauf accepter ma proposition cria Maria pour couvrir celui de mes hurlements.**_

_**-D'accord , mais je t'en supplie arrête de la faire souffrir demanda mon mari.**_

_**La douleur cessa aussitôt et je pus recommencer à respirer normalement.**_

_**Je restai cependant étendue par terre la main de Jasper serrant la mienne , alors que Maria s'en allait.**_

_**-Je t'attend demain à l'aube dit-elle.**_

_**-Ah et Alice tu es la bienvenue me soufflat-elle.**_

_**Qu'est ce que je pouvais la détester , Jasper aussi parce qu'un grognement monta dans sa poitrine. **_

_**Maria **__**s'en alla finalement suivit comme toujours du vampire-douleur.**_

_**Jasper se jeta sur la porte pour la refermer , alors que je roulai sur le côté pour essayer de me relever c'était toujours dificile après.**_

_**-Attends me chuchota mon mari en me prenant dans ses bras.**_

_**Il m'allongea sur le lit et vint me rejoindre de l'autre côté.Je me collai aussitôt contre lui en sanglotant bruyament.**_

_**Il me souffla des paroles rassurantes en me serrant dans ses bras...L'amour pourait-il venir about de ma souffrance ? j'en doutai , mais je pouvais toujours espérer...**_

* * *

**_Voilà un autre chapitre !Je sais que j'y vais fort avec Alice , mais ne vous inquièté pas Maria ne va pas tarder a payé..._**

**_Sinon je suis désolé que toutes les phrases soit si loin l'une de l'autre c'est que sinon je perds des mots..._**

* * *

**_reviews !_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Vive Stephenie Meyer !**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Un petit peu de bonheur et entraînement...**_

_**Pov Alice**_

_**Depuis que Maria était partie , je n'avais pas cessé de pleurer.**_

_**Jasper essayait de me calmer avec son don , mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher puisque je pleurais toujours.**_

_**Soudain je me demandai pourquoi je pleurais comme une folle , alors que je n'avais plus mal.**_

_**Puis ça me frappa.**_

_**Si je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ce n'était pas parce que j'avais mal , en fait c'était parce que je me rendais compte qu'on était coincé ici tous les deux...Quelques minutes après ma constatation je m'arrêtai enfin de pleurer.**_

_**Je levai la tête vers mon Jazz , il me souriait.**_

_**Je lui souris en retour , puis je m'assis sur le lit en soupirant.**_

_**Je me levai pour aller à la fenêtre , je sentis mon mari me suivre.**_

_**Alors que je regardais le paysage dehors en essayant de me situer je sentis ses bras entourer ma taille.**_

_**Je soupirai en me laissant aller contre lui.**_

_**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a me demanda t-il.**_

_**Je me retournai pour lui jeter un regard noir.**_

_**-Ça ne se pose pas vraiment comme question ça Jazz lui dis-je.**_

_**Il me sourit de nouveau.**_

_**-D'accord alors de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle me questionna mon mari.**_

_**Je pris un moment pour réfléchir.**_

_**On ne pouvait pas parler du fait qu'on était enfermés ça allait me déprimer.**_

_**Oh ! on pouvait parler du fait qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis je ne sais pas combien temps...**_

_**-Au faite depuis combien de temps suis-je ici demandais-je en retournant m'asseoir sur le lit.**_

_**Il me regarda tristement.**_

_**-Quatre jours souffla t-il en venant me rejoindre.**_

_**-Tu sais ça fait donc quatre jours que je suis coinçée ici sans voir personne sauf Maria et le vampire-douleur...**_

_**-Le vampire-douleur me coupa jasper avec interrogation.**_

_**-Juste un petit surnom qui me rappelle de ne pas les contrarier lui appris-je.**_

_**Il me fit un petit sourire désolé.Je l'embrassai doucement en lui signifiant que je ne lui en voulais pas.**_

_**-Donc...je suis toute seule ici depuis quatre jours et...recommençais-je , mais je fus une fois de plus coupé.IL venait de m'embrasser et il commençait à détacher le lacet de mon corset...enfin détacher était un mot faible disons qu'il l'arrachait et que j'aillais devoir changer de lacet...Ma robe aussi allait être fichue d'après moi...**_

_**J'étais encore une fois étendue sur le lit mais cette fois ce n'était pas suite à la terrible douleur que m'infligeais le vampire-douleur.**_

_**Jazz jouait avec mes cheveux , alors que j'était perdue dans mes pensées.**_

_**Je reagardai par la fenêtre et je vis que le soleil se levait , ça voulait dire que l'on était resté toute la journée et toute la nuit dans cette chambre !C'était vraiment un spectacle magnifique , mais je me demandai toujours dans quel coin du monde il pouvait y avoir des châteaux et des levés de soleil aussi beaux.**_

_**-Tu crois qu'il y a des vêtements pour moi , parce que les miens n'ont pas survécu demanda soudain mon mari.J'éclatai de rire en me me dirigeai vers l'armoire et je me sortie une robe semblable à la première , mais cette fois si le corset était rouge.**_

_**Je trouvai aussi des vêtements pour mon Jasper.**_

_**Nous nous habillâmes et nous descendîmes au premier étage , car Maria nous attendais sans doute déjà et que je n'avais pas envie dans subir les conséquences.**_

_**Nous arrivâmes finalement dans un hall magnifique.**_

_**-Il était temps que vous arriviés nous dit Maria aussitôt que l'on fut arrivé dans la pièce.**_

_**-On a eu une nuit plutôt mouvementé répondit Jasper.**_

_**-Du mal à s'endormir plaisenta Maria en se levant.**_

_**Jazz lui fit un sourire amusé.Je n'avais toujours pas parlé et je n'avais absolument aucune intention de le faire.**_

_**Je restai juste derrière mon mari qui me servait en quelque sorte de bouclier.**_

_**-Alors où sont ces nouveau-nés Maria demanda Jasper en regardant autour de lui.**_

_**-Dans une grange près du château répondit-elle en s'avançant vers une porte qui devait surement mener dehors. **_

_**-Ah ! une dernière chose si vous essayez de vous enfuir mon vampire se fera un plaisir de vous le faire regretter à sa façon souffla t-elle menaçante.**_

_**Je frissonai derrière Jasper , elle du le remarquai car elle s'avança vers moi alors que mon mari poussait un grognement d'avertissement.**_

_**-N'est-ce pas Alice qu'il a une bonne façon de faire les choses me mumura t-elle.**_

_**Jasper c'était retourné vers nous.**_

_**-Bon allons-y Maria montre les moi ces nouveau-nés dit-il en me forçant à avancer vers la sortie.**_

_**Une fois dehors j'admirai les alentours.C'était vraiment beau comme endroit , il y avait effectivement une petite grange près du château.**_

_**En faite c'était plus tôt une espèce de tour rustique au allure médié château était aussi entouré d'eau.**_

_**-Comment les as tu créés ces vampires demanda Jasper me sortant de ma contemplation.**_

_**-Oh ce château était devenu une résidence secondaire , alors quand je suis arrivé j'ai mordu tout le monde et j'ai racheté la propriété en pretextant que lorsque j'étais arrivée il n'y avait plus personne dit-elle comme si elle parlait de météo.**_

_**Je frissonai de nouveau.**_

_**Nous arrivâmes finalement à la grange.**_

_**Elle était en effet pleinne de nouveau-nés qui nous regardaient avec curiosité.Ce qui me frappa le plus fut qu'il y en avait de tous les âges.**_

_**Ceux qui avait l'air les plus vieux devais surement être les anciens professeurs qui surveillaient la résidence.**_

_**-Bon je vous laisse avec eux nous dit Maria en se préparant à partir.**_

_**-Je vous laisse aussi mon vampire poursuivit-elle.Génial ! elle nous laissaient sous la garde du vampire-douleur.Ça allait être palpitant.**_

_**Je regardai de nouveau les nouveau-nés ils parlaient entre eux se demandant qui nous étions.**_

_**Oh! il savait que mon Jazz venait les entraîner Maria devait le leur avoir dit.**_

_**Mon mari commença à leur parler et ils se turent tous d'un coup je souris en m'assoyant par terre près de lui , il utilisait son pouvoir sur eux.**_

_**-Si vous voulez apprendre à vous battre il faudra faire tout ce que je vous dis c'est clair leur dit-il.**_

_**Ils hochèrent tous la tête simultanément ce qui me fit rire.**_

_**-Bien continua mon mari.**_

_**-Je vais vous montrer d'abords comment des vampires se battent normalement poursuivit-il en se promenant devant eux.**_

_**Le vampire-douleur aussi avait l'air de trouver ça intéressant , car il se rapprocha pour observer.**_

_**-Alice m'appela soudain mon Jazz en me regardant.**_

_**Je devinai que c'est ta moi que revenais l'honneur de me battre avec lui.**_

_**Il s'arrêta devant moi et me tendis ses mains que j'attrapai pour ensuite me relever.**_

_**-Je vais vous montrer aussi que certain vampire sont plus dur à battre que d'autre , car ils ont un pouvoir pratique , c'est le cas de mon Alice dit-il.**_

_**-C'est quoi son pouvoir demanda une jeune fille d'a peine 13 ans.**_

_**-Je peux voir l'avenir lui dis-je alors qu'elle laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise.**_

_**Je lui sourit.**_

_Je souriais à la jeune fille quand je vis soudain Jasper me bondir dessus._

_**Je fis un pas en avant et mon mari s'effondra par terre.J'eclatai de rire alors qu'il se relevait.**_

_Il allait maintenant essayer de m'attraper par la taille._

_**Je fis un pas de côté , Jasper tomba encore une fois par terre.**_

_**Les nouveau-nés laissaient bruyamment exprimer leur appréciation face à mon pouvoir.**_

_**Jazz se releva et je décidai d'en finir alors qu'il bondissait une fois de plus sur moi je sautai sur des poutres que j'avais aperçu plus tôt au plafond de la grange.**_

_**Mon mari regardait autour de lui , ainsi que les nouveau-nés.**_

_**-Par contre n'essayer pas de battre une voyante commença t-il.**_

_**Je bondis à ce moment sur son dos et je l'embrassai longuement.**_

_**-Car vous ne gagnerai jamais conclut-il en me regardant avec amour.L'entraînement continua jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi.**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que Maria revienne pour dire qu'il était temps d'aller chasser.**_

_**Je me tendis elle ne voulait quand même pas que l'on chasse des humains.**_

_**-Oh ! Jasper , Alice il y a une petite forêt près d'ici vous pourrez y chasser nous dit-elle et je soupirai de soulagement.J'entendis Jasper faire de même.**_

_**-Mon vampire vous accompagnera poursuivit-elle en sortant suivit des nouveau-nés.**_

_**Jazz et moi sortîmes à leur suite et nous nous précipitâmes vers la forêt...**_

_**-C'est étrange qu'elle nous laisse aller chasser des animaux dis-je à mon Jasper.**_

_**Il hocha de la tête et nous nous enffonçâmes plus profondément dans la forêt , suivit par le vampire-douleur...**_

* * *

**_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert ! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Vive Stephenie Meyer!**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Vision et attaque...**_

_**Pov Alice**_

_**Ça faisait une semaine que l'on était chez Maria.**_

_**Une semaine que Jazz entraînait les nouveau-nés sans savoir ce qui leur arriveraient.**_

_**Une semaine qu'on était loin de notre famille.Ça commençait vraiment à être insupportable.**_

_**Maria était quand même plus gentille , mais elle continuait à se servir de nous et ça m'agacais sérieusement.**_

_**Mais au risque d'être torturée de nouveau je ne passait pas de commentaire.**_

_**En ce moment je me trouvais dans la chambre que Maria nous avait donné.J'étais toute seule Maria voulait parler à Jasper et je n'avais pas le droit d'entendre.**_

_**Le vampire-douleur était là pou m'empêcher de sortir...Alors que je décidai d'aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque de ma chambre , je me figeai...**_

_J'étais dans la même grange où l'on entraînait les nouveau-nés._

_Jasper était là aussi._

_Je vis soudain , Maria , entrer paniquée elle disait qu'on se faisait attaquer par des vampires et qu'ils était beaucoup plus nombreux que nous._

_Elle disait aussi que c'était eux qu'elle voulait attaquer dans trois jours._

_Mais un des leur nous avait espionnés et il savait que l'on voulait les détruires._

_Ils étaient donc venu NOUS détruire...Nous sortîmes tous en courrant pour voir l'armé ennemi._

_Celui que je supposait être le commendant de l'armé adverse s'adressa à Maria , mais je n'écoutais pas j'étais figée dans la peur nous allions tous mourir._

_Jasper me plaça derrière lui pour me protèger.S'il devait faire ça c'est que l'on allait se battre et là j'eus encore plus peur...Les nouveau-nés des deux camps se foncèrent brusquement dessus et je hurlai..._

_**Je sentis que l'on me secouait.J'ouvris mes yeux , que j'avais fermé par réflexe lorsque les nouveau-nés nous avait attaqués , pour apercevoir Jasper et Maria en face de moi.L'un me regardais avec inquiètude et l'autre avec impatience.**_

_**-On va se faire attaquer leur soufflais-je en regardant mon Jazz dans les yeux.J'étais vraiment effrayée Jasper dû le resentir , car il me pris dans ses bras en m'embrassant les cheveux.**_

_**-Par qui Alice ? me demanda Maria plus soucieuse de savoir qui que quand.**_

_**-Le clan que tu voulait détruire murmurais-je le visage dans le coup de mon mari.**_

_**Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.**_

_**-Alors que voulait tu faire de nous Maria une fois que Jasper aurait fini d'entraîner tes nouveau-nés lui demandais-je en me rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.**_

_**-J'avoue que je voulais que vous vous battiez aussi me dit-elle en souriant.**_

_**Ce fut un sourire de trop je lui sautai dessus.**_

_**Nous tombâmes par terre , tandis que j'essayai de l'étrangler je sentis deux bras m'entourer la taille et m'éloigner de ma victime.**_

_**Parce que là maintenant j'envisageait Maria comme ma prochaine victime.**_

_**-Alice calme-toi me demanda Jasper en m'envoyant un onde de calme.**_

_**-Oh ! je suis bien trop en colère pour que ton don marche sur moi et maintenant lâche-moi lui hurlais-je.**_

_**Il ne me lâcha pas au contraire il resèra son emprise sur moi.**_

_**-Alice je lui ai dit qu'on l'aiderait me dit-il une fois que je fus enfin calmer.**_

_**-QUOI ! hurlais-je de nouveau alors que je tournais vers lui.**_

_**-Je lui ai dit commença t-il.**_

_**-Je ne suis pas encore sourde le coupais-je avec colère au son de ma voie et de ce que je lui envoyais il recula.**_

_**Puis soudain contre toute attente j'éclatai de rire.**_

_**Je riais vraiment dans les moments les moins opportun c'est temps ci.**_

_**Maria , qui c'était relevée , et Jasper me regardèrent bizzarement.**_

_**-Elle est devenu folle murmura Maria à Jasper.**_

_**Je stoppai brusquement et la regardai méchament.**_

_**Je m'avançai vers elle et lui lançai un regard noir.**_

_**-J'ai assez passée pour une folle dans ma vie humaine pour en être une qui c'est leur dis-je d'une voix tremblante.**_

_**-Alice tu n'es pas folle et je le sais me dit mon Jazz en avançant vers moi , mais je reculai.**_

_**Il me regarda surpris.**_

_**-Je suis peut-être d'accord pour que tu risque ta vie , mais ne mets surtout pas la mienne en danger pour sauver Maria parce que ça je ne le supporterai pas lui soufflais-je.**_

_**-Reste avec elle si c'est ce que tu veux , mais moi je vais chercher les nouveau-nés qui ne veulent pas mourir et je m'envais conclus-je en commençant à avancer vers la porte.**_

_**-Tu ne me prendra pas mes nouveau-nés me siffla Maria.**_

_**-Tu crois lui dis-je en souriant.**_

_**-Alice s'il te plait reste me souffla Jasper en avançant de nouveau vers moi.**_

_**Je fit signe que non et fonçai vers la sortie à toute vitesse.**_

_**Ils me suivait tous les deux je le sentais.**_

_**Je courrus vers la grange , j'ouvris la porte qui s'écrassa contre le mur.**_

_**-Alice dirent les nouveau-nés , ils étaient content de me voir.**_

_**Une petite que j'aimais particulièrement , parce qu'elle ressemblait à Esmé , vint me faire un câlin je lui rendis.Même si elle refusait je l'emmenerai avec moi elle n'avait que 14 ans.**_

_**-Salut Lily lui dis-je avec peine.**_

_**Les nouveau-nés me regardèrent bizzarement alors que Jasper et Maria arrivaient.**_

_**-Écoutez moi leur dis-je.**_

_**-Nous allons tous mourir si on ne s'en va pas poursuivis-je alors qu'ils sursautaient.**_

_**-Maria vous fait entraîner depuis une semaine pour vous battre , mais contre une autre bande de nouveau-nés leur appris-je alors qu'ils sifflais contre Maria.**_

_**-C'est faux hurla t-elle.**_

_**Jasper ne faisait que me regarder avec tristesse.**_

_**-Comment tu peux leur mentir comme ça Maria lui demandais-je.**_

_**Elle me siffla furieusement dessus.**_

_**Je lui fit une petite moue amusé.**_

_**-Vous voyez elle est furieuse que je vous le disent continuais-je.**_

_**-Ah! et je nous ai vu tous mourir leur appris-je alors que je sortais de la grange la petite Lily toujours accrochée à ma taille.**_

_**-Vous restez tous ici c'est clair leur lança Maria en sortant elle aussi suivit de Jasper.**_

_**-Ma chérie entre dans la grange demandais-je à Lily , elle hocha de la tête et disparu à l'intérieur en me faisant promettre de revenir la chercher avant de partir je lui souris elle pris sa pour un oui et entra dans la grange.**_

_**-On va tous mourir Maria s'il te plait laisse les partir la suppliais-je.**_

_**Elle secoua sa tête.**_

_**-J'en ai besoin pour me défendre me répondit-elle.**_

_**-Et puis personne n'est de ton côté ils sont tous dans la grange derrière moi et même ton Jasper est à côté de moi me dit-elle victorieuse.**_

_**Je grondai elle avait touché un point faible et elle le savais je detestais être toute seule.**_

_**Puis soudain comme s'il se réveillais Jasper avança vers moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras en m'embrassant le dessus de la tête.**_

_**Je soupirai de soulagement.**_

_**-Lily appelais-je.**_

_**Elle sortit en gambadant de la grange pour venir me rejoindre.**_

_**-Que dirais-tu d'avoir une famille lui dis-je.**_

_**Elle me fit un sourire éblouhissant , je la serrai dans mes bras.**_

_**-Vous n'aurez peut-être pas le temps de la rejoindre souffla Maria en regardant derrière nous.**_

_**Je me retournai et mon souffle se coupa.**_

_**Environ cinquante vampires avançaient vers nous pour nous détruire.**_

_**Les nouveau-nés sortir de la grange et vinrent se poster devant nous.**_

_**Je tremblai et je sentis Lily faire de même alors que Jasper se plaçait devant moi.**_

_**Je me preparai à mourir quand soudain j'entendis une voix que j'aurais reconnu partout.**_

_**-Allez mes cher finissez s'en avec ses vampires dit la voix.**_

_**Je me retournai vers les bois ainsi que Jasper et ce que l'on vit nous fit soupirer de soulagement.**_

_**Aro se tenais près des bois et ses gardes fonçait déjà sur le clan adverse , mais ce qui me rempli de joie fut que notre famille se tenait près de lui et nous regardais en souriant.**_

_**Ils nous foncèrent d'ailleurs dessus en même temps pour nous serrer dans leurs bras.**_

_**-Je vous présente Lily et elle aimerais bien se joindre à notre grande famille leur dis-je en poussant la petite vers eux.**_

_**Elle leur sourit.**_

_**Esmé s'avança et la serra dans ses bras.**_

_**-Bienvenu dans la famille Lily Cullen lui souffla t-elle.**_

_**Je souris heureuse nous allions rentrer enfin chez nous...**_

* * *

**_Voilà !un nouveau chapitre._**

**_Je crois en faire encore deux après cela._**

**_Désoler pour le retard !_**

* * *

Reviews s'vous plait...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 10 : Mission de sauvetages**_

_**Pov Bella**_

_**Nous étions tous assis , sauf Renesmée qui était soigneusement gardée par Jacob , dans un avion qui nous amenaient en Italie.**_

_**Aro avait tenue à ce que nous allions d'abord chercher où Maria se terrait et ces gardes avant d'aller délivrer Alice et Jasper.**_

_**Oui , bon côté où était Maria c'était pas fort , mais côté garde d'Aro c'était effrayant elle allait avoir de la difficulté à s'en remettre c'était sur...**_

_**L'hôtesse annoça enfin que l'on ammorçait notre descente vers l'aréoport et elle entreprit de réveiller les passagers.**_

_**Nous avions évidement voyager de nuit...**_

_**Nous descendîmes de l'avion et nous courrâmes à vitesse vampiriques jusqu'à la demeure des volturi.**_

_**-Caius ! Marcus ! cria Aro en entrant **_

_**-Nous devons envoyez nos gardes détruirent une armée de vampires !**_

_**-Pourquoi s'écria Caius en se à Marcus il resta vautré sur son siège en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer sérieusement.**_

_**-Parce qu'une certaine Maria la crée avec l'intention de dominer l'irlande et elle a enlevé Alice et Jasper les enfant bien aimés de mon cher Carlisle lui dit-il simplement.**_

_**Parfois je trouvai qu'Aro en faisait un peu trop.**_

_**Nous partîmes donc accompagné des gardes en direction de l'Irlande pour trouver la cachette de Maria...**_

_**Elle ne fut cepandant pas dur à trouver.**_

_**Nous arrivèrent rapidement sur une piste qui était rempli de différente odeur de vampire(* J'ignore si ça se dit mais bon ...).**_

_**Nous rencontrâmes même quelqu'un qui nous dit que par là il n'y avait que le château de Doonagore.**_

_**-C'est une fille qui ressemble à une top modèle qui y vit maintenant et il y a aussi une fille qui ressemble a un lutin ...Commença t-il.**_

_**-Merci lui dit Carlisle en continuant à avanceré **_

_**Nous le suivîmes de bon coeur qui d'autre appart Alice ressemblait à un lutin ?**_

_**Nous sortîmes de derrière les arbres pour voir en effet un château , qui ressemblait plus à une tour selon mon avis , et ...au moins cinquantes vampires près à attaquer ceux de Maria.**_

_**Derrière son armé se tenait Jasper et je soupirai de soulagement en le voyant.**_

_**Mais j'eus brusquement peur lorsque je vis Alice et une petite nouveau-nés derrière lui.**_

_**-**__**Allez mes chers finissez s'en avec ses vampires décrèta Aro.**_

_**Puis je vis tous les gardes foncés sur les vampires du clan opposé à celui de Maria.**_

_**Bientôt il n'y en n'eus plus un seul et je fonçai littéralement vers Alice et Jasper en les prenant dans mes bras.**_

_**-Je vous présente Lily et elle aimerais bien se joindre à notre grande famille nous dit Alice en souriant et en poussant la petite à côté d'elle et qui devait , à mon avis , avoir environ 15 ans.**_

_**Je vis Esmé s'avancer pour la prendre dans ses bras.**_

_**-Bienvenu dans la famille Lily Cullen lui souffla t-elle alors que la nouveau-né se blotissait contre elle.**_

_**Finalement ça finissait plutôt bien me dis-je en serrant une fois de plus Alice et Jasper dans mes bras...**_

* * *

**_Chapitre très court je m'en excuse c'est l'avant dernier._**

**_Le château de Doonagore existe vraiment et la description quant fait Maria au chapitre 7 est vrai..._**

**_Ah ! j'oubliais Lily c'est conformer au régime animal quant elle à connu Alice et Jasper.^^_**

* * *

Le petit bouton vert !


	12. Chapter 12

_**Épilogue : Tout est bien qui finit bien...**_

_**Pov Alice**_

_**Ça faisait excatement deux jours que l'on était rentrer chez nous.**_

_**La petite Lily était vraiment incroyable et intrigante en même temps.**_

_**Elle pouvait grandir si elle le souhaitait et Carlisle s'interrogeait beaucoup à son sujet.**_

_**Tout le monde l'avait très bien acceuillit dès les premiers jour même les Quilleutes.**_

_**Surtout le jeune Seth...**_

_Flashback_

_Aussitôt que l'on était entrer dans la maison mon Jazz et moi , Nessie nous avait sauter dessus en nous couvrant de petits baisers à fendre le coeur et elle avait même pleurer._

_Puis quant elle avait aperçu Lily elle était aller vers elle , c'était présenter , puis elle lui avait sauter dans les bras et lui avait fait un câlin._

_Puis il y avait eu Jacob il s'était avancé doucement vers elle et lui avait tendu sa grosse main qu'elle avait serré en le saluant._

_Lily avait finalement plus à tout le monde._

_Esmé s'était vite rendue compte que Lily était très proche de nous et avait décidé qu'elle nous construirait une maison près de celle de Bella et qu'on si installerais._

_Lily était donc devenu officiellement une Hale , on la ferait passer pour une petite cousine de Jazz et de Rose..._

_Elle ressemblaient peut-être à Esmé en caracthère , mais physiquement c'était mon Jazz tout cracher et on se demanda même si elle n'était pas de ces descendantes..._

_Le deuxième jour par contre fut un petit peu plus mouvementé..._

_Seth avait décidé de venir nous rendre visite et il n'avait pas encore vu Lily alors on espèrait que ça se passe bien._

_Ils n'avaient qu'un an de différence et pourrait certainement bien s'entendre._

_Mais quant-il était entrer et qu'il l'avait vu il s'était arrêté et l'avait regardé comme s'il n'avait jamais vu rien d'aussi beau de toute ça vie..._

_On connaissait ous cette expression Jacob l'avait constament sur la figure quant Renesmée était dans les parages._

_-T'es dans la merde lui avait soufflé Jacob alors qu'un grongnement qui fît trembler les murs sortait de la gorge de mon mari._

_Seth s'était élancé vers la sortit Jasper sur les talons._

_J'avais rassuré Lily en lui dissant que je revenait et je m'était précipitée en riant à leur suite..._

_Fin du flashback_

_**Maintenant Jazz prenait plutôt bien la chose , après tout Lily ne ramènerait jamais un genre de gars comme Mike Newton à la maison ce qui était une bonne chose...efin pour moi.**_

_**Seth y allait en douceur avec ma petite fille , j'adorais l'appeler comme ça , et je lui en était reconnaissant.**_

_**Puis l'imprégnation avait du bon , il ne la ferait jamais souffrir et ça nous rassurait un peu...**_

_**Jasper me serra contre lui.**_

_**Nous regardions Seth et Lily discuter dehors dans l'herbe.**_

_**-On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve souffla t-il dans mes cheveux.**_

_**-Ah ! moi si ! lui dis-je en souriant et il rigola.**_

_**J'étais vraiment heureuse , execpté le fait que Maria et le vampire-douleur rodaient toujours Aro ayant détruit tout les nouveau-nés , j'avais un mari génial , une fille adorable et bientôt une maison tout près de celle de ma meilleure amie...**_

* * *

**_Voilà c'était mon dernier chapitre !_**

**_J'écris une suite présentement le titre c'est Nouvelle vie chez les Cullen..._**

**_J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus..._**

_**Si vous avez des questions j'y réponderai avec joie !**_

* * *

**_Des petites reviews s'vous plait !_**


End file.
